Arabesque
by Sekar.Nasri
Summary: Persahabatan kita seperti gerakan arabesque; seperti burung dengan kepakan sayapnya yang begitu indah. Sayang sekali jika harus jatuh begitu saja oleh darah yang bersimbah. ONESHOT. AU. A request from Vila-chan.


**Arabesque**

_story by sekar nasri – characters by masashi kishimoto  
a request from vila-chan_

_

* * *

_Kau hanyalah seorang gadis biasa.

Kau hidup dalam kemiskinan. Hidupmu tak pernah bahagia. Ayahmu seorang pemabuk berat, selalu pulang pada larut malam. Tapi kau tak pernah mengharapkan ia pulang, karena setiap pulang pun ia hanya dapat menyiksamu dan ibumu dengan tangannya yang penuh kekejian itu. Jadi kau pun merasa lega karena ia telah pergi dan takkan pernah kembali.

Tapi ibumu juga pergi meninggalkanmu dan takkan pernah kembali. Berbeda dengan ayahmu yang memulai hidup baru bersama pelacur yang ditemuinya, ibumu pergi ke surga. Untuk selama-lamanya. Masih terbayang jelas di benakmu bagaimana ibumu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri karena tak kuat menahan beban hidup—sulit sekali bagimu untuk melupakannya, meskipun kau sangat menginginkan memori itu terhapus dari pikiranmu.

Namun setidaknya, kau lebih kuat daripada ibumu. Kau memutuskan untuk meneruskan hidupmu yang berat ini. Kau tak peduli berapa banyak kenyataan pahit yang akan kau arungi. Kau telah berjanji kepada dirimu sendiri untuk tidak mengakhiri hidupmu dengan cara yang konyol seperti ibumu.

Setidaknya, kau masih punya semangat hidup.

.

-

.

_Untuk malaikat kecilku tersayang_

_Kalau kau membaca surat ini, berarti Ibu telah tiada._

_Dan Ibu minta maaf karena tak bisa bersamamu menghadapi dunia ini lebih lama lagi._

_Tapi Ibu memintamu agar jangan melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti Ibu. Ya, silahkan kau anggap ibumu adalah manusia bodoh—Ibu tak keberatan, karena memang itulah kenyataannya. Namun kau tidak seperti Ibu; kau hebat, kau bertalenta. Kau memiliki masa depan yang cerah. Ibu yakin suatu saat kau akan menjadi seseorang yang sukses._

_Ibu melihat bakatmu dalam menari balet—kau memang tidak pernah serius mempelajari bidang itu (bahkan sebenarnya kau tak sadar bahwa kau melakukan gerakan balet), karena yang kau lakukan hanyalah menari-nari asal. Tapi melalui hal itu, Ibu tahu kau memiliki talenta di sana. Karenanya Ibu memasukkanmu ke tempat dimana Ibu suka berlatih balet bersama teman-teman Ibu dahulu saat masih muda. Belajarlah yang giat, sampai kau dapat lolos masuk ke Kejuaraan Balet Musim Dingin Konoha—ah, menjuarai kompetisi bergengsi itu adalah impian Ibu yang tak pernah terealisasikan._

_Karenanya, bersemangatlah. Lanjutkan hidup ini demi Ibu._

_Selalu sayang padamu,  
Ikumi Yamanaka_

.

Kau menggenggam kertas itu erat-erat, kemudian mengadahkan kepalamu. Di atas bangunan itu tertulis _Barē No Shiratori Ko No Gakkō – Swan Lake School of Ballet._ Hatimu meyakinkanmu bahwa inilah tempatnya. Karenanya, kau melangkah masuk ke dalam dengan mantap. Kau langsung menemukan sebuah meja resepsionis, dimana seorang wanita berdiri memunggungimu, menghadap seorang wanita lainnya yang duduk di belakang meja resepsionis.

"Euh..."

Suaramu itu refleks membuat sang wanita yang memunggungimu berbalik. Kau dapat melihat iris mata merah miliknya; tidak, bukan karena ia kurang tidur, tapi karena memang bagian itu berwarna merah seperti mirah. Parasnya makin dibuat cantik dengan rambut hitamnya yang bersinar—mengagumkan.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu—ah..."

Wanita itu termengu memandangmu, tampaknya kagum kepadamu. Padahal kau tidak tahu apa yang harus dikagumi dari dirimu; rambut pirang yang sama sekali tidak bersinar seperti miliknya, mata biru turunan ibumu yang akan jauh lebih baik pada wajah ibumu dibandingkan dirimu, serta pakaian sederhana yang membuatnya terlihat agak dekil.

"Yamanaka...Ino..." Ia menyebut namamu dalam sebuah ucapan yang nyaris hampir terdengar seperti bisikan. "...apa aku benar?"

"Ah. Benar."

Bibir merah wanita itu mengembangkan sebuah senyum kepadamu. Ia berjalan mendekatimu, kemudian mengulurkan tangan kirinya—yang segera kau jabat, sementara tangan kanannya memegang bahu kirimu. "Selamat datang di _Swan Lake_. Aku Yuuhi Kurenai, mentor di sini. Sungguh kehormatan bisa menemui anak dari kawan kuliahku yang hebat itu—Ikumi...ah, kau mirip sekali dengannya. Aku jadi merindukannya..."

Kau hanya mengembangkan sesimpul senyum.

"Sayang sekali ia harus mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara yang tragis itu. Aku turut berduka cita."

Kini senyum di bibirmu berubah menjadi agak miris. Ucapan terima kasih adalah satu-satunya kalimat yang dapat kau ucapkan.

"Nah," ia melepaskan tangannya dari bahumu, kemudian menggantinya dengan sebuah rangkulan dan mulai mengajakmu berjalan. "Sekarang, kau ganti pakaianmu, lalu kita mulai latihan bersama yang lainnya—kau datang cukup tepat."

"T-ta-tapi, a-aku tidak punya—"

"Baju balet?" Kurenai tertawa ringan. "Ibumu sudah berkata kau tidak memiliki atribut balet sama sekali, berhubung kau memang tidak pernah belajar balet." Pipimu merona malu saat mendengarnya. "Jadi, kami memutuskan untuk memberimu segala atribut balet—mulai dari baju sampai _toe shoes_."

Senyum di bibirmu kembali mengembang saat mendengarnya.

"Tapi," di depan sebuah pintu, ia menghentikan langkahmu, kemudian memegang bahumu lagi—kali ini keduanya. "Ingatlah karena kau tidak membayar biaya sekolah ini, maka kau harus menggantinya dengan membereskan ruang latihan setelah selesai digunakan. Andai aku tak perlu mengerjakanmu...—"

"Tak apa. Aku bersedia, kok."

Ya, kau sudah bosan dikasihani. Kau ingin menunjukkan bahwa kau dapat menjalani dunia ini dengan normal, tanpa perlu belas kasihan dari orang-orang yang terketuk pintu hatinya untuk membantumu.

Kurenai tersenyum kecil. Dilepaskannya lagi tangannya dari bahumu, kemudian ia memegang daun pintu dan membuka pintu tersebut. Kau dapat melihat berderet-deret almari besi mengelilingi ruangan itu. Di depan deretan almari tersebut, terdapat kursi-kursi panjang tanpa sandaran yang membuat suatu keliling baru. Kau juga dapat melihat bayangan dirimu dan gurumu melalui cermin yang ada di ujung ruangan.

"Ini ruang ganti," ucap Kurenai kepadamu. "Bergantilah—lokermu nomor 14. Latihan dimulai lima menit lagi."

"Terima kasih." Kau tersenyum kepada Kurenai yang kemudian melangkah pergi dan menutup pintunya. Membiarkanmu sendirian di dalam sana...

...tidak, kau tidak sendirian.

Seorang gadis terduduk di kursi. Ia membungkukkan tubuh moleknya, sehingga kedua tangannya dapat mencapai ujung kakinya, dimana tali _toe shoes_ yang dikenakannya tergeletak di lantai, sehingga ia harus mengikatnya jika ia tak mau jatuh tersandung. Rambut merah jambunya yang tampak kontras dengan rok _tutu_nya menutupi mukanya, sehingga kau tak dapat melihat wajahnya. Tetapi, setelah ia usai mengikat talinya, kau dapat melihat parasnya yang ternyata begitu...

Cantik.

Ia menyadari keberadaanmu, sehingga bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum yang membuatnya makin anggun, sampai membuat pipimu merona. Kau tidak sempat membalas senyumnya, karena ia sudah terlebih dahulu mennggalkanmu. Tetapi, sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan itu, kau dapat mendengar bisikan di telingamu.

"Cepatlah. Sebentar lagi latihan dimulai."

.

-

.

Kau memasuki ruang latihan yang dikelilingi oleh kaca itu saat para peserta lain berbaris membentuk dua saf, menandakan latihan akan dimulai. Kau pun segera turut serta dalam barisan itu dan kebetulan sekali; kau berdiri di paling ujung kiri, di belakang gadis berambut merah jambu yang kau temui di ruang ganti tadi.

"_Konnichiwa konbawa_," sapa Kurenai kepada anak didiknya.

"_Konnichiwaaa_."

"Sebelum kita mulai kegiatan hari ini, saya ingin memperkenalkan murid yang baru bergabung bersama kita hari ini. Yamanaka?"

Kau gugup sejenak saat Kurenai memanggil namamu. Tapi kemudian kau memberanikan diri untuk maju, meskipun kau dibayangi tatap-tatap mata yang nanar dari para peserta lainnya. Kau berdiri di sebelah Kurenai dan wanita itu merangkul bahumu.

"Nah, bagaimana jika kau memperkenalkan dirimu?"

"Err..." kembali kau ragu. "A-a-aku Yamanaka Ino. M-mo-mohon bantuannya."

Kau pun membungkuk canggung. Rasanya jauh lebih baik bagimu untuk tak melihat mata-mata mengerikan itu. Tapi kau tidak bisa selamanya membungkuk, mengingat bahwa kau masih terlalu dini untuk menderita rematik. Segera kau kembali menegakkan badanmu dan kembali ke barisan.

"Oke, hari ini, kita akan mengulangi lagi pelajaran beberapa hari yang lalu; _fouettés en tournant_ **(1)**, sebab belum ada yang bisa melakukan gerakkan tersebut, kecuali tentunya kau, Nona Haruno."

Kau mendelik melihat bahwa Kurenai melirik gadis yang ada di depanmu.

"Nah, jika kau tidak keberatan, bisakah kau peragakan sekali lagi untuk kami, _mademoiselle_ **(2)**?" tanya Kurenai kepada gadis berambut merah jambu itu. "Yang lainnya, silahkan minggir mendekati palang!"

Kau tahu bahwa kepala gadis itu mengangguk, terlihat dari rambut merah jambunya yang berkibas. Sesuai instruksi, kau pun bersama peserta yang lain selain gadis itu menepi ke palang yang menempel pada dinding kaca. Gadis itu berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan, menunggu sang guru memberikan aba-aba.

Tapi yang dikatakan Kurenai hanyalah, "Lakukan kapanpun kau siap."

Karenanya, gadis itu langsung melakukan salah satu gerakan yang sulit dalam balet; _fouettés en tournant_, setelah Kurenai menyelesaikan kata-katanya—ya, ia sudah siap dan memang _selalu_ siap. Kakinya yang tidak menyentuh lantai kemudian dilemparkan ke samping sehingga membuat suatu putaran. Lemparan ini mengakibatkan tubuh berputar satu kali. Kaki yang dilemparkan ini kemudian segera ditaruh di lututnya sembari kaki yang lain menjinjit.

Dan yang lebih mengagumkan lagi, ia berhasil melakukannya 32 kali, seperti yang dituntut dari gerakkan ini.

Seluruh orang yang ada dalam ruangan itu tak bisa menahan lagi diri mereka masing-masing untuk tidak bertepuk tangan. Salah besar jika penampilan _Mademoiselle_ Haruno tadi tidak diapresiasi oleh yang lainnya.

"Kerja bagus, mademoiselle," puji Kurenai, kemudian menyudahi tepukan tangannya. "Nah, sekarang, berlatihlah lagi gerakan ini, minimal sampai sepuluh putaran! Mademoiselle Haruno, kau dapat memaksimalkan putaranmu lagi—jangan bersantai-santai."

Dengan aba-aba itu, semua peserta mulai berlatih _fouettés en tournant_. Ada beberapa yang menikmati latihan itu, tapi ada juga yang tampak menggerutu. Seperti gadis berambut cepol di sebelahmu yang mengaitkan kakinya pada palang; ia merutuk ibunya habis-habisan karena telah mendaftarkan dirinya di sekolah tolol seperti ini.

Sementara kau? Kau hanya berdiri. Kebingungan.

"Hm? Yamanaka?" Kurenai tampaknya ikut heran denganmu. "Kenapa kau tidak berlatih?"

"Ah, err, anu..." kau juga kebingungan. "Sebenarnya...—"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa?"

"Euh, tampaknya justru sebaliknya..."

Alis Kurenai bertaut ke atas. "Kau bisa melakukan _fouettés en tournant_?"

"Err, aku suka melakukan gerakan yang mirip seperti itu—hanya saja aku tidak tahu namanya _fouettés en tournant_..."

"_Well_, kalau begitu, coba kau praktikkan di depan."

Matamu membulat. "Maaf?"

"Ayo ke depan. Tunjukkan kepada teman-temanmu yang lain."

Kau menggigit bibirmu meski tak sampai keluar setitik darah pun. Kau agak malu, karena jika kau berhasil, pasti kau akan dianggap sombong oleh yang lainnya.

"Tapi aku hanya bisa melakukan...err, mungkin setengahnya."

"Itu berarti kau jauh lebih baik daripada yang lainnya, karena yang lainnya tidak bisa sama sekali," Kurenai mengangkat bahu. "Enam belas lebih baik daripada satu—ayolah."

Bibirmu hampir mengeluarkan setitik darah jika saja kau tidak segera melangkah ke depan. Kau berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan, sama seperti Haruno tadi. Kau menoleh sebentar kepada Kurenai, dan ia hanya memberikan tatapan kapanpun-kau-siap. Jadi, kau pun memulainya...

.

"Astaga-ya-Tuhan."

Kau berdiri. Napasmu terengah-engah karena kelelahan. Kakimu terasa sedikit sakit, sehingga kau sempat kehilangan keseimbanganmu—kau bisa saja jatuh jika kau tak cekatan. Seluruh pasang mata memandangimu. Terkejut.

"Astaga, Yamanaka..." gumam Kurenai setengah berbisik. "Wow...itu..."

Kau ketakutan menunggu jawaban apa yang akan keluar dari mulut gurumu itu.

"...brilian..."

Kini hatimu merasa sedikit lega, tapi wajahmu menyiratkan sedikit keheranan. Kau brilian dalam gerakan yang kau baru ketahui namanya lima menit yang lalu.

"Kau hebat sekali, Yamanaka!" akhirnya Kurenai mendekatimu dan menepuk kedua bahumu. "Kau berbakat! Kau memiliki talenta dalam balet!"

Mendengarnya, kau tersenyum.

"Kau pasti akan menjadi balerina hebat! Percayalah!"

Senyummu makin melebar. Ya, menjadi balerina yang hebat memang targetmu untuk melanjutkan hidupmu. Dan tentunya; untuk melanjutkan mimpi ibundamu tercinta di surga sana.

.

-

.

Latihan untuk hari ini telah usai. Bangunan itu sudah sepi. Kau telah mengganti bajumu dan kini sedang membereskan ruang latihan, sehingga kau tidak bisa langsung pulang. Selain itu, hujan deras mengguyur di luar sana disertai angin yang berhembus sangat kencang—lebih baik menunggu di sini sampai hujan reda.

Kau bersenandung menyanyikan lagu kesukaanmu, sampai akhirnya senandungmu berhenti saat mendengar suara langkah kaki.

Kau menoleh, dan ia ada di sana.

Gadis itu. Gadis berambut merah jambu yang dipuji oleh Kurenai karena berhasil melakukan _fouettés en tournant_ penuh. Gadis yang dipanggil dengan Mademoiselle Haruno. Ia tampak tersenyum ramah kepadamu. Tubuhnya yang semampai itu tampak ditutupi dengan mantel panjang berwarna _beige_.

Kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain tersenyum dan melanjutkan pekerjaanmu. Tetapi yang ada, ia malah penasaran dan mendekatimu.

"Belum pulang?"

"Belum," jawabmu pendek, berusaha untuk terlihat seramah mungkin. "Kau sendiri?"

"Supirku belum menjemputku—ia terjebak macet karena hujan angin ini," tanpa perlu dibuat-buat, suaranya sudah begitu bersahabat. "Ah, ya. Kita belum berkenalan secara pribadi. Aku Haruno Sakura." Ia mengulurkan tangannya kepadamu.

Kau menjabat tangannya—yang begitu hangat di suasana yang dingin ini. "Yamanaka—"

"Ino-chan, tentu saja," selanya—tapi kau tidak keberatan. "Boleh, kan, aku memanggilmu begitu? Tentu saja kau boleh memanggilku Sakura atau Sakura-chan."

"Silahkan saja," kau mengizinkannya memanggil nama panggilanmu.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang?" tanya Sakura.

"Err, _well_. Aku harus selalu membersihkan ruang latihan setiap latihan ini selesai dipakai."

"Kenapa begitu?"

Tak kau sangka gadis itu benar-benar ingin tahu. Hal sepele seperti itu biasanya tak ada yang peduli. Dan sekarang, kau bingung apakah kau mau memberikan alasan yang sebenarnya kepada Sakura.

"Tak apa-apa. Cerita saja."

"_Well_, karena aku tidak membayar uang untuk kursus ini, maka aku harus menggantinya dengan membersihkan ruangan ini." Tak tahu mengapa, tiba-tiba kau mengucapkan alasannya. Padahal, kau tahu bahwa sebelum rentetan kata itu keluar dari mulutmu, kau masih bimbang memikirkan apakah kau harus membicarakannya.

"Oh," komentarnya pelan.

"A-ah, ngomong-ngomong, kau hebat sekali, ya, bisa melakukan _fouettés en tournant_ dengan sempurna," ucapmu buru-buru, berusaha mengganti topik pembicaraan sebelum gadis yang haus akan informasi ini bertanya lebih jauh lagi.

"Tidak juga," Sakura menanggapi dengan santai. "Masih ada yang harus kupelajari. Terutama latihan keseimbangan. Biasanya, jika sudah memasuki putaran ke 20, keseimbanganku sudah mulai goyah—tadi hanya salah satu keberuntungan kecil. Ah, kau juga hebat. Kau langsung dapat melakukan gerakan yang baru diperkenalkan!"

Kau tertawa kecil. "Trims. Tapi aku hanya bisa melakukan setengahnya. Lagipula, sebenarnya aku suka melakukan gerakan-gerakan itu saat aku kecil dahulu. Hanya saja, aku tidak tahu namanya."

"Mmm. Hei, bagaimana jika kuajari kau melakukan 32 kali _fouettés en tournant_?"

Kau agak kaget dengan tawarannya. Ia bahkan belum akrab denganmu, tapi ia sudah bersedia mengajarimu layaknya profesional.

"Ah, tentu saja kau pasti keberatan," ucapnya murung kemudian. "Kau, kan, sudah membersihkan ruangan ini—jika kita pakai lagi, pasti akan kotor."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa membersihkannya lagi nanti," katamu, panik karena Sakura menjadi murung.

"...serius?"

"Tentu saja."

Wajah Sakura berubah menjadi cerah lagi. "Baguslah! Tapi aku bantu kau nanti saat membersihkan ruangan ini, ya."

"T-ta-tapi—"

"—dan aku memaksa."

"O-o-oke," kau menyerah, membuat wajah Sakura menjadi makin senang. Tanpa perlu berganti baju—hanya Sakura yang menanggalkan mantelnya, kalian segera berdiri bersampingan, kemudian menggerakkan badan kalian. Lemah, gemulai begitu indah. Seperti persahabatan kalian yang baru bersemi.

.

-

.

Musim gugur telah berlalu, dan digantikan dengan musim dingin yang tak pelak membuat orang-orang menggigil kedinginan. Tapi persahabatanmu dengan Sakura tak langsung membeku begitu saja; kau justru malah makin menyukai gadis itu sebagai sahabatmu. Sakura adalah orang yang bersahabat, ramah, sopan, cantik, dan berbakat. Siapa yang tidak menyukainya?

Dan karena kau sering sekali berlatih dengannya, kini kau adalah salah satu murid yang disegani di kelas baletmu. Kurenai memuji talenta alamimu, gadis-gadis lainnya juga iri dengan apa yang telah kau kuasai. Kini, kau tinggal selangkah lagi menjadi gadis yang paling bahagia di dunia.

Yang kau perlu lakukan tinggal mewujudkan mimpi ibumu untuk memenangkan kejuaraan itu. Kejuaraan Balet Konoha Musim Dingin.

.

Sore ini, kau berlatih lagi dengan Sakura seperti biasa. Ini adalah latihan terakhir sebelum Kurenai akan menentukan siapakah yang berhak untuk mewakili sekolah balet ini untuk mengikuti kejuaraan balet paling bergengsi di Konoha tersebut. Esok, hasilnya sudah dapat kau dengar, dan kau betul-betul tak sabar untuk mengetahuinya.

Kau merasa jerih payahmu selama ini sudah cukup untuk meraih tempat di kejuaraan itu. Karenanya, kau benar-benar optimis. Meski kau tahu bahwa gadis yang sedang bersamamu ini juga memiliki peluang yang besar untuk memenangkan kejuaraan itu.

"Hei."

Kau berhenti berputar, kemudian menoleh kepada Sakura yang ada di belakangmu. Sekulum senyum di wajahnya tak pernah membuatmu tahan untuk tidak membalasnya..

"Gerakanmu makin bagus saja."

Kau tersenyum makin lebar. "Trims."

"Tampaknya kau berusaha sekali untuk mengikuti kejuaraan tersebut," celetuknya. "Boleh tau kenapa?"

"Ah, itu..." kau berputar kembali. "Ibuku berharap agar aku bisa meneruskan impiannya untuk menjuarai kompetisi itu. Makanya aku berusaha mati-matian untuknya di surga."

Sakura tersenyum prihatin.

"Kau sendiri? Tidakkah kau ingin mengikuti kompetisi itu?" kau balas bertanya.

"Tentu saja aku ingin," ucap Sakura. "Aku ingin menjadi balerina terbaik dan kejuaraan ini adalah langkah pertamaku untuk mencapainya."

Kau masih terus berputar tanpa menimpali jawabannya. Senyum di wajahmu mungkin cukup untuk menjawabnya. Tak lama kemudian, bunyi klakson yang terdengar dari luar membuyarkan ketenangan itu. Sakura menyandang tasnya, kemudian melangkah keluar.

"Selamat berjuang untuk besok."

.

-

.

"_Mesdemoiselles_ **(3)**, silahkan berkumpul."

Seluruh gadis-gadis yang ada di ruangan itu berkumpul di tengah-tengah ruangan, di depan Kurenai yang sedang berkacak pinggang. Setelah semua berkumpul, wanita itu kembali bersuara.

"Dan sekarang, sebelum latihan ini berakhir, saya akan mengumumkan gadis beruntung yang berkesempatan menyandang gelar balerina terbaik se-Konoha pada tanggal 30 November."

Jantungmu berdegup kencang, tak sabar mendengar apa yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

_Pasti aku._

"Dan, gadis itu adalah..."

Detak jantungmu makin tak karuan.

.

"..._Mademoiselle_ Haruno Sakura!!"

.

Seluruh gadis tampak bahagia mendengar nama primadona mereka disebut. Sementara, pemilik nama tersebut memasang wajah tak percaya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Teman-teman sejawatnya mendekatinya dan memberikannya ucapan selamat.

"Selamat, _Mademoiselle_ Haruno. Kau pantas mendapatkannya," ucap Kurenai di sela-sela kesibukan anak-anak asuhnya menyelamati Sakura. "Dan untuk cadangannya, _Mademoiselle_ Yamanaka Ino, kaulah yang paling tepat untuk menggantikan _Mademoiselle Haruno_. Selamat untukmu pula."

.

_Tak ada kaca yang pecah.  
Tetapi mengapa terdengar seperti ada yang pecah?_

_Apakah hatiku yang pecah?_

.

Wajahmu terkejut. Matamu tak kuasa untuk tidak membelalak. Pengorbananmu selama ini terbuang sia-sia.

Ibumu mungkin tengah menangis di surga sana.

Kau mematung. Tak ada yang memberikanmu selamat. Telingamu dapat mendengar suara Kurenai yang membubarkan kelas hari itu, tetapi kau tidak bergerak sejengkalpun dari tempatmu.

Ruangan mulai sepi. Hanya ada kau dan orang itu.

Orang terpilih itu.

"Ino, kenapa kau diam saja? Hei, kau terpilih menjadi lapis dua—itu cukup keren!" sahut Sakura dengan wajah yang heran. Nada suaranya menunjukkan bahwa ia berusaha untuk bersikap skeptis agar tidak membuat hatimu hancur.

Terlambat. Hatimu sudah hancur. Jauh sebelum ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Mau latihan hari ini? Untuk pemantapan—yeah, aku tahu masih tanggal 30 nanti, tapi—"

"Ma-ma-maaf, t-tapi..."

Tak mungkin bukan kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya?

"...aku harus segera pulang."

.

-

.

Tak kau sangka pada akhirnya kau akan berakhir di tempat tidurmu. Menangis, membasahi bantal dengan air matamu. Kau tidak peduli dengan dinginnya cuaca yang menyelinap masuk melalui lubang ventilasi yang ada di atas jendela kamarmu—kau bahkan tidak merasa dingin. Kau merasa panas. Benar-benar panas. Seperti terbakar api.

Api penuh amarah.

Amarah karena kau gagal. Amarah karena kau mengecewakan ibumu di surga. Amarah karena jerih payahmu selama ini tidak terbayar sama sekali.

Amarah karena...kau merasa sahabatmu telah mengkhianatimu.

Ya, seakan-akan ada setan yang berbisik di telingamu, kau yakin benar bahwa Sakura telah mengkhianatimu. Sakura pasti tahu bahwa tujuanmu jauh lebih penting daripada tujuannya. Tapi mengapa? Mengapa gadis itu tidak mengalah kepadamu?

Gadis itu tidak boleh mengikuti kompetisi itu. Tidak boleh.

Kaulah satu-satunya orang yang boleh mengikuti kompetisi itu dari Swan Lake Ballet School.

Tapi apa dayamu? Kau hanya cadangan yang dibutuhkan jika Sakura tidak dapat mengikuti kompetisi itu...

"..."

Ya, benar. Maka itulah kau harus membuatnya tidak dapat mengikuti kompetisi tersebut. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Sejurus kemudian, kau ingat akan suara kaca yang tadi kau dengar. Kemudian, sebuah senyum mengembang dari mulutmu. Senyum satanik yang baru pertama kalinya keluar darimu.

.

-

.

30 November. Hari yang seharusnya merupakan hari yang penting dan besar bagimu. _Well_, mungkin pagi ini tidak. Tapi lihat saja dalam beberapa jam lagi; hari ini nantinya akan menjadi harimu.

Sejak dini hari tadi, salju sudah turun dan tentu saja kini kota sudah berwarna putih. Sakura sedang duduk di depan kaca. Ibunya sedang merias wajahnya yang sebenarnya tak perlu dirias lagi karena sudah sempurna. Kau duduk di kursi yang tak jauh dari sana, melipat kedua tanganmu di dada. Wajahmu sama dinginnya seperti cuaca di luar sana.

Tak lama kemudian, Nyonya Haruno keluar dari ruangan setelah mengecup pipi putrinya tersayang. Tinggallah kau berdua dengan gadis itu.

Kau mendengar sebuah desahan dari gadis di ujung sana, yang kemudian berdiri dan mendekat kepadamu, duduk di depanmu. Ia menatapmu, masih dengan senyum khasnya. Tapi kau tidak menggubrisnya.

"Ino," ia mengucap namamu. "Do'akan aku agar sukses, ya."

"Hn."

Sakura tampak agak bingung dengan nada suaramu tersebut. Ya, terdengar jelas bahwa kau tampak berusaha mati-matian untuk bersikap ramah, meski pada akhirnya nada dinginlah yang keluar.

"Kau tahu?" tanya Sakura kembali. "Aku senang sekali berlatih denganmu selama ini. Setiap liuk gerakanmu selalu mendatangkan secercah inspirasi dan keanggunan."

Kau mengerjap. Heran. Orang yang kau benci baru saja memujimu.

"Aku...senang punya teman sepertimu, Ino."

Harmoni lagi. Ya, kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya selalu terdengar indah di telingamu, seperti sonata musim semi yang mendesir; tenang, lembut, elegan. Apalagi, saat ia berkata bahwa ia senang menjadi temanmu.

Kau merasa...dianggap.

Tapi mengapa harus sekarang ia mengatakan itu? Kenapa tidak kemarin-kemarin sebelum ia memutuskan untuk...—

_Tidak. Hapus pikiran itu, Ino. Ia berdusta. Ia hanya ingin menjatuhkanmu._

Tatkala Sakura keluar dari ruangan, kau mulai melancarkan rencanamu. Kau merogoh bungkusan hitam dari celana _khaki_mu, kemudian membuka ikatannya. Mendekati _toe shoes_ milik Sakura yang tergeletak rapi di samping almari, kau menuangkan pecahan kaca dari bungkusan itu ke sepasang sepatu berwarna merah jambu tersebut, menimbulkan suara gemerincing yang terdengar begitu menyenangkan bagimu. Setelah itu, kau merapikannya dengan perlahan-lahan agar kasat oleh mata. Sejurus kemudian, kau pun bangkit dan menunjukkan senyum satanikmu.

_Rasakan kepingan hatiku yang pecah, Haruno Sakura._

.

-

.

Kau duduk di bangku penonton, diam menunggu Kurenai mendekatimu dan memintamu untuk menggantikan Sakura. Senyum itu masih tidak terhapus dari wajahmu. Fantasimu membawamu ke simbahan darah yang akan keluar dari kaki seorang Haruno Sakura. Darah merah segar yang penuh rasa kebencian darimu.

Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, senyum di wajahmu mulai luntur. Waktu menunjukkan beberapa detik lagi kompetisi akan dimulai. Dan Kurenai belum juga mendekatimu.

Kau menghentak kakimu, dan seraya itu pula, lampu meredup. Kompetisi akan dimulai.

_Sialan._

"_Hadirin sekalian, selamat datang di Kejuaraan Balet Musim Dingin Konoha,_" terdengar suara seorang pria mengumumkan. "_Kini, kita sambut peserta pertama kita, dari Sabaku No School of Ballet, Temari...!"_

Seorang gadis berambut pirang masuk ke arena dan mulai menarikan tariannya dengan indah, diiringi alunan musik klasik yang diputar. Tapi kau tampak terlalu tidak peduli; kau masih melipat kedua tanganmu, bergetar penuh amarah. Sampai akhirnya, lima balerina telah menunjukkan aksinya, dan performa mereka selalu ditutup dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah.

"_Dan kini, kita sambut peserta keenam kita, dari Swan Lake School of Ballet, Haruno Sakura...!_"

Kau tersentak mendengar nama tersebut, terutama setelah pemilik nama tersebut berjalan memasuki arena. Bagaimana bisa ia tampil? Apakah rencanamu telah terkuak? Apakah sepatu yang dikenakannya telah diganti? Kau terperangah heran. Apalagi, Sakura masih tampak menakjubkan.

_Gagal sudah rencanamu, Ino. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan setelah ini? Mengulitinya dengan tanganmu sendiri?_

"Oooh!"

Koor para penonton itu membuatmu kembali ke alam nyata. Kau segera mengalihkan pandanganmu ke tengah arena. Sakura baru saja terjatuh saat melakukan _fouettés en tournant_ di putaran ketujuh. Kau memasang matamu baik-baik.

Orang awam mungkin tidak menyadari, tapi kau dapat melihat jelas bahwa alas kaki Sakura sudah berwarna merah.

Kedua ujung bibirmu mulai tertarik.

Sakura bangkit lagi dengan kepayahan. Ia kembali melakukan _fouettés en tournant_, melanjutkan putaran kedelapan, namun ia terjatuh lagi pada putaran keduabelas. Ia bangkit, dan terjatuh lagi. Ia kembali bangkit, dan kembali terjatuh lagi. Ia bangun dan jatuh. Setiap ia terjatuh, senyum di bibirmu makin melebar.

Ia menyelesaikan _fouettés en tournant_ dengan terputus-putus, kemudian ia melakukan beberapa gerakan lagi—darah mulai membasahi lantai arena. Akhirnya, ia melakukan gerakan penutup: _arabesque_. Ia berjinjit, mengarahkan satu kakinya ke belakang, dan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Tatkala musik berhenti, ia roboh.

.

-

.

"Cepat, cepat! Keluarkan dia!!" seorang pria membuka pintu ambulans dengan segera, kemudian beberapa orang menandu Sakura keluar dari sana, membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur dan mendorongnya masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Kau bersama Kurenai dan Nyonya Haruno ikut masuk, namun seorang perawat melarangmu masuk ke sebuah ruangan dimana Sakura dibawa. Kurenai tampak menghibur Nyonya Haruno yang kalut, sementara kau duduk, menunggu hasil balas dendammu.

"AAAAAAKKH!!!!!"

Kau tersenyum mendengar jeritan dari kamar tersebut. Pasti para dokter sedang mencabut kepingan kaca itu dari telapak kakinya yang telah bersimbah darah.

_Ya, teruslah begitu, kawanku. Teruslah begitu._

"AAAAAAAKKKKH!!!"

_Rasakan balas dendamku, Sakura. Rasakan kebencianku._

"AAAAAAAAAKKH!!!"

.

"_Aku senang seka__li berlatih denganmu selama ini."_

.

Tiba-tiba, kau teringat kata-kata itu. Kata-kata yang hampir meluluhkan hatimu itu menggema di pikiran dan perasaanmu. Membuatnya menjadi merasa bersalah.

Matamu membelalak lebar.

"AAAAAAAAAAKKKKH!!!"

.

"_Setiap liuk gerakanmu selalu mendatangkan secercah inspirasi dan keanggunan."_

.

Kini, kau memejamkan matamu erat. Kau merasa seperti setiap kepingan kaca yang telah tercabut menghantuimu, kemudian menorehkan sayatan di hatimu.

Seharusnya kau sekarang tertawa bahagia. Tapi mengapa kau sekarang merasa sangat bersalah?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKHHH!!!"

.

"_Aku...senang punya teman sepertimu, Ino."_

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKHHHH!!!"

Air mata telah menetes dari pelupuk matamu.

.

-

.

"Maaf sekali, Bu, Pak. Dengan berat hati saya katakan bahwa ada beberapa pecahan kaca yang sudah terlanjur menancap terlalu dalam ke kaki putri anda. Untuk mengeluarkannya, dibutuhkan operasi. Jika tidak segera dikeluarkan, saya khawatir kaki anak anda harus diamputasi karena menyebabkan pembusukan."

Mendengar hal itu, Nyonya Haruno menangis begitu kencang, bahkan hampir meraung-raung. Sang suami berusaha untuk menenangkan istrinya yang sudah seperti orang gila tersebut, kemudian berusaha berkonversasi dengan sang dokter.

Kau berbalik. Tidak baik memang menguping begitu saja dengan cara menempel di pintu. Tapi berita itu membuatmu begitu prihatin.

Prihatin. Rasa yang seharusnya tidak kau rasakan sekarang.

Kau melangkah menjauh dari ruangan sang dokter. Entah apa yang membawamu sampai di depan ruang bernomor 503. Dan entah apa yang membuatmu mengetuk pintunya.

"Masuk."

Kau membuka pintu tersebut. Dapat kau lihat seorang gadis berambut merah jambu sedang terbaring lemas di atas tempat tidur yang ada di sebelah jendela. Ia tampak sedang membaca buku yang ada di pangkuannya. Telapak kakinya tampak tergantung serta dibalut perban. Menyadari kedatanganmu, ia tersenyum kepadamu.

Sambil menggigit bibirmu ragu, kau melangkah mendekati Sakura dan menarik kursi yang ada di dekatnya. Kau duduk dengan tenang di sebelahnya, memandangi wajahnya yang tanpa curiga sama sekali.

"Kudengar ibuku berteriak," ia memulai pembicaraan. "Ada apa gerangan?"

"...kau..." ucapmu dengan nada masih ragu. "Kau harus menjalankan operasi untuk mengeluarkan kaca-kaca yang ada di kakimu."

Wajahnya kemudian berubah menjadi lirih. Ia menunduk.

"Jika tidak segera dioperasi , kakimu bisa diamputasi. Dan kau...kau tahu..."

"...begitu..."

Kesunyian menghampiri kalian berdua. Kau tampak tidak tega melihat wajahnya yang tampak sedih.

"S-Sa-Sakura, ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padamu..."

Sakura kembali mengadahkan kepalanya, kemudian menoleh kepadamu. "Ya?"

"A-a-aku..."

"Hm?"

"A-aku..."

Tidak, kau tidak sanggup untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ia pasti akan marah besar dan menuntutmu ke polisi karena telah membahayakan nyawanya di depan puluhan pasang mata tempo hari yang lalu.

"T-ti-tidak—"

"Kau yang melakukannya, bukan?"

Kau tersentak. Kau menoleh kepada Sakura. Meskipun pertanyaannya tadi menyelidik, namun wajah Sakura malah mengukir sebuah senyum.

"M-me-melakukan apa...?"

"Kau, kan, yang memasukkan kaca ke dalam sepatuku?" senyumnya belum luntur juga.

Kau menunduk, tidak sanggup untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Aku melihatnya, Ino."

Kau terperangah.

.

_Sakura mengintip melalui kaca yang terpasang pada pintu ruangan. Ia dapat melihat jelas seorang gadis berambut pirang tampak sedang memasukkan keping-keping kaca ke dalam sepatu baletnya._

_Tapi ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa sesungguhnya gadis itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri._

_Tatkala gadis itu keluar dari ruangan, ia dengan sigap bersembunyi agar gadis itu tidak mengetahui keberadaannya. Segera setelah gadis itu pergi, Sakura masuk ke dalam ruangan, kemudian mengangkat sepatunya. Ya, terdengar suara gemerincing dari dalam sana._

_Dengan berat, Sakura menanggalkan _flip flop_ yang dikenakannya, kemudian perlahan memasukkan kedua kakinya ke _toe shoes_ miliknya. Perih adalah hal pertama yang dirasakan olehnya._

_Tapi ia tidak peduli. Bagaimanapun juga, ia harus tampil dengan sepatu ini._

.

"Kenapa, Sakura?!" tanyamu heran. "Kenapa kau tetap mengenakan sepatu itu meski kau tahu aku sudah memasukkan kepingan kaca ke dalamnya?! Kau, kan, tahu risikonya—kakimu bisa diamputasi dan kau tidak bisa berjalan selamanya!"

Sakura masih tersenyum. "Aku rela kehilangan kakimu daripada kehilangan persahabatanku denganmu, Ino."

Kau merasa seperti ada kaca yang kembali pecah di belakangmu.

"K-ke-kenapa begitu, Sakura...? _Kenapa..._?" tanyamu gagap. "Kenapa kau masih mau berteman dengan seorang kriminal yang berusaha membunuhmu...?"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kau bukan kriminal, Ino. Kau sahabatku."

Kaca kembali pecah berhamburan ke lantai. Berkeping-keping.

"Aku selalu merasa nyaman di sampingmu, dan aku sudah menganggapku sebagai saudaraku sendiri. Aku tak pernah merasakan persahabatan yang begitu dalam sebelum bertemu denganmu, Ino."

Air mata mulai menetes dari matamu.

"Karenanya, aku rela mengenakan sepatu tersebut, untuk menunjukkan betapa kuatnya persahabatan kita," terang Sakura. "Persahabatan kita seperti gerakan _arabesque_; seperti burung dengan kepakan sayapnya yang begitu indah. Sayang sekali jika harus jatuh begitu saja."

"...itukah sebab mengapa kau mati-matian menyelesaikan penampilanmu? Untuk mencapai gerakan _arabesque_ pada akhir tarian?"

Sakura mengangguk lemah. "Ya."

Kau tak kuasa membendung air matamu yang telah bocor. Kau mulai menangis sekencang-kencangnya, tak kalah kencang dari Nyonya Haruno yang masih menangisi nasib putrinya. Kau membenamkan wajahmu di ranjang Sakura, membiarkan air dari matamu membasahi ranjang tersebut.

Sakura membelai rambutmu lembut. "Ino..." ia menyentuh samping kepalamu, sehingga kau mengadah kepadanya, menatap kepada mata jamrudnya.

"Tahun depan, kau harus memenangkan kompetisi itu untukku. Juga untuk ibumu."

.

-

.

_Satu tahun kemudian..._

"_Kini, saatnya peserta nomor delapan melakukan atraksinya. Kita sambut, perwakilan dari Swan Lake School of Ballet, Yamanaka Ino...!_"

Kau memasuki arena, disambut tepuk tangan para penonton. Kau berdiri diam di tengah, menunggu musik dimainkan. Sebelumnya, kau sempat menoleh ke tribun penonton. Kau dapat melihat sahabatmu duduk tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempol kepadamu—sebuah dukungan yang membuatmu makin semangat.

Musik mengalun. Kau mulai melakukan gerakan pembuka selama beberapa menit, sampai akhirnya, kau mulai melakukan _fouettés en tournant_.

_Gerakan ini kupersembahkan untuk Ibu di surga sana._

Penonton terperangah saat kau berhasil menyelesaikan putaran ketigapuluh dua tanpa sela. Kau melakukan beberapa gerakan lagi sebelum akhirnya sampai ke gerakkan penutup. Ya, tentu saja: _arabesque_.

_Dan gerakan ini kupersembahkan untuk sahabatku. Sakura._

Kau mengangkat satu kakimu ke belakang. Dengan anggun, kemudian kau merentangkan kedua tanganmu, laksana sebuah burung yang akan terbang ke angkasa.

Dalam redup lampu, burung itu tampak indah dengan sayapnya. Begitu juga dengan persahabatanmu dan Sakura yang tak kalah indahnya.

* * *

**owari**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Sial, kepanjangan lagi ==' Oke, fic ini rikuesannya temen sebangku saya, Alfi. BTW anyway busway, sebenarnya poin-poin ceritanya juga dibikin sama dia. Saya mengembangkan, menambahkan, dan mempublish-nya saja, haha ==v

Saya tau tragisnya gak kerasa (bakar deh -__-"). Tapi saya dikejar TO sama ulangan nih. Maaf ya. Terutama buat Alfi, sori kalau tidak sesuai dengan harapan. Jangan lupa review loh -__-"

BTW, buat yang pengen tau lebih lanjut soal _Arabesque_, bisa cari Arabesque (Ballet Position) di Wikipedia :D

* * *

**(1)** Gerakan berputar 32 kali.

**(2)** Bahasa Prancis dari "Nona"

**(3)** Bahasa Prancis dari "Nona-Nona"


End file.
